A meeting can be defined as a gathering of two or more people that is convened for the purpose of achieving a common goal through interaction of the participants, such as sharing information or reaching agreement. Meetings may occur face to face or virtually, and may be facilitated by a communications technology such as a telephone conference call, a voice-over-IP conference call, a videoconference, or an online chat.